


Second Time Around

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry/Draco Mpreg Fest 2020, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Parenthood, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Scorpius Potter-Malfoy’s parents were never a couple. They share custody of him and maintain a stiff, professional relationship. Harry is a professor at Hogwarts, and Draco is a potioneer. But after Slughorn is indisposed, and Draco takes over as potions professor at Hogwarts for the latter half of the school year, Scorpius enlists Slytherin house to help get his fathers together. He just wants his family together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 606
Collections: HD Mpreg 2020





	1. Scorpius

When Scorpius Malfoy-Potter asked his Papa about his conception, he would always answer, “You were born out of a moment of weakness.”

Compared to his Dad, who’s answer was always, “You were the best thing that ever happened to me!” Which would usually result in him getting pulled into a massive hug. Not that Scorpius minded, he was well loved and spoilt. Spending most of his summers bouncing back and forth between his Dads separate homes and his two bedrooms.

It was important to note that Scorpius' Dad's weren’t divorced, or that he was a product of a relationship gone wrong. If anything he was the product of a relationship that never happened at all. His Papa seemed to tolerate his Dad but would still happily take every opportunity to complain. Although his Dad never took it personally, Scorpius was sure they just enjoyed arguing with each other.

On this particular morning on January 4th. Scorpius woke up in his bedroom at his Papa’s. It was a large room, bigger than his other room. At his Dad’s there was a large window that was being covered by heavy draped curtains. All the furniture was antique, the double bed and wardrobe and chest of drawers were older than his Papa. Stacks of books were often scattered across the floor along with piles of clothes. Being neat wasn’t exactly his strong point.

“Scorpius, breakfast. Your Dad owl’ed he’ll be here in an hour,” Papa insisted, walking across to the curtains and opening them, warm light from what reminded of the summer sun streamed in. Scorpius groaned and pulled the duvet over his head. “Up!” His Papa repeated as he tugged hard on the duvet, causing it to be pulled roughly off him.

“Papa! I just want to sleep for a little longer” Scorpius protested. “My trunk is packed.” He had very diligently packed it the night before.

Papa rolled his eyes unimpressed. “And yet your bedroom remains unclean? I shouldn’t have gotten you so many presents. Is the one at your Dad’s just as messy?”

“Maybe. But as long as the door can shut he doesn’t care what my room looks like” Scorpius added sitting up, and reaching for his wand on the bedside table.

“Hmm. Go shower, i’ll get your breakfast ready” Papa commented.

Scorpius nodded and climbed off the bed. Grabbing his Hogwarts uniform off the chair, and carrying it awkwardly into the en-suite bathroom, and sliding on the damp towel he hadn’t hung up the previous morning. His foot squeaking on the polished tile.

“Scorpius Potter. That had better not have been your bath towel,” Papa said firmly. Papa often dropped the ‘Malfoy’ part of his hyphenated surname when he was in trouble.

“Errr. No?” Scorpius answered, his voice audibly going up at the end. He was an atrocious liar.

“Your room. And the bathroom had better be tidy when you leave, or I will be sending you howlers all the way till summer” Papa said firmly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, he knew if even one Howler landed on the Slytherin table. His Dad would send half a dozen back, asking why it was necessary to humiliate their son. It had happened once in his first year after Christmas break and never again. It was mostly an empty threat his Papa continued to use.

After tidying his room. Which mostly involved shoving as much mess as he could under his bed, and into his wardrobe. And dumping his dirty clothes into the laundry. He came down to the dining room, with its high walls, and portraits of various stern faced ancestors. Two settings, one with a bowl of porridge for his Papa and a bowl of corn flakes for himself. Surprisingly his Dad was sitting in a chair at the end of the table with a McDonalds bag. “What is that?” Papa said leaning forward.

“Egg McMuffin” Dad said unwrapping it.

“Looks like it’s been sat on,” Draco grimaced. Leaning back in his seat and focusing on his porridge.

“It hasn’t. It’s fine” Dad said, sucking orange juice from a straw.

“Hello, Dad” Scorpius grinned as he hugged his Dad affectionately.

“Morning Scorp. Oh I got your favourite” Dad said with a grin as he pulled out a trio of hash browns out.

“Yes! Thanks, Dad”

Papa hummed quietly, “No wonder Scorpius still has puppy fat.”

“Draco. He’s as thin as you. There’s no fat on him” Dad replied, rolling his eyes. “Just because you're allergic to anything deep fried.”

“He’s allergic?” Scorpius sniggered, as he took a bite of hash brown.

“No. I just think it’s too...” Papa paused, as if deciding which word to use.

“Muggle?” Dad said with a smirk.

“I would have said common. But, it’s your words,” Papa replied with a smirk.

Dad sighed and shook his head and took a bite of his McMuffin. “How do you live with him?”

“Choose your next words carefully” Papa commented putting his spoon down in his bowl.

Scorpius ignored them both, and continued to eat his breakfast. Watching his Dad’s playfully bicker. It began to make Scorpius wonder, why hadn’t they ever dated. When they were all together like this, they seemed like a married couple.

“Well, we better get a move on. Everything is hectic. Slughorn apparently had an issue over Christmas so is unable to return to teach Potions, Minerva tried to get Penny Copper but apparently she’s pregnant,” Dad commented, as he stuffed the wrapper from his breakfast into the paper bag.

“Why don’t you do it?” Scorpius asked, turning to his Papa.

“Draco? Teach?” Dad laughed, Papa frowned at him. “Could you imagine.”

“I have a job already,” Papa answered dismissively. Although the hesitation that flickered in his voice suggesting he was considering it. “Perhaps. I could look into it, temporarily.”

Dad stared a little surprised, “Well. I’ll mention you to Minerva. You know you can’t just be Snape 2.0”

“I am aware, Harry. I said I would look into it. I am quite a successful potioneer in my own right, thank you,” Papa said sternly, his face softening as he turned to Scorpius. “Come here, I want a hug,” he insisted. “Your room is tidy?”

“Yes Papa,” Scorpius said as he hugged him affectionately.

“You're all packed, haven't forgotten anything?” Papa questioned as they walked towards the front door where Scorpius' trunk sat waiting. “Harry. Do be careful with that Motor Bike. The roads can still be icy,” Papa said, a protective nerve being hinted at.

“The bike is in top condition. Scorpius has been riding it since he was a baby. Nothing will happen,” Harry commented, as he pushed open the manor door. Parked on the gravel was his Dad’s motorbike with its matching side car. “Alright. Scorp, give me a hand with your trunk.” They each grabbed one end and carried towards the bike. The side carriage was enchanted to be bigger than it was and lowered the trunk so it sat just under where Scorpius would put his feet. “Helmet. Don’t need your Papa hexing me,” Harry said, throwing a helmet at Scorpius. Scorpius missed the catch and it landed on the gravel with a thump. Scorpius blushed as he picked it up.

“Make sure you write,” Papa called out.

“Yes Papa! I love you,” Scorpius nodded doing up his leather motorcycle jacket over his robes, before he did up the seatbelt. Dad straddled the bike and revved the engine. Scorpius braced himself, as they headed off to London.

* * *

“Sir! Sir. Motorbikes have to park on the street!” A station porter said hurrying over, as Dad casually pushed the Motorbike through the large curved atrium as they headed towards the location of Nine and Three Quarters. Harry ignored the Porter and carried on. The Platform had been moved several times as the Muggles had done a big renovation a few years back, and pinning down a location was proving difficult. Currently it was a wall near the forecourt next to a shop that sold merchandise for the Simon Snow series.

“Do you want anything from WH Smith? Crossword? Magazine?” Dad commented.

“No. I’m fine. I have a couple of books to read,” Scorpius shrugged.

“Not going to hang out with Rose?” Dad asked, frowning.

“Dad. We’re not friends. I know we used to be but we’re not now, she thinks I’m too Malfoy anyway,” Scorpius shrugged. “And it’s fine.” He brushed it off. It was little lie, mostly he knew it was better to avoid everyone. The train ride up provided the most opportunities for his bullies to get him away from the Professors knowing eyes. It probably helped that his Dad was a professor so they couldn’t get too physical.

“Here’s the barrier. You go first,” Dad said patting him on the shoulder.

Scorpius nodded and kicked off with his trolley, running as fast as he could at the wall. The hair on the back of his neck pricked up as he passed through, on the other side Scorpius shivered from the sensation. He inhaled a lungful of charcoal and smoke, mixed with a hint of oil. Behind him seconds later his Dad came through, straightening and cracking his back as he stretched. “I feel like even waking onto this platform gives me asthma,” Scorpius commented.

“Come on. Let’s go say Hello to your Uncle Ron,” Harry encouraged, pushing his bike. Occasionally pressing the horn, to get parents who just seemed to enjoy being in the way to move.

“Harry. We’re over here” Uncle Ron waved. Scorpius forced a smile, as he followed his Dad over to the tall aging Redhead. Beside him were two children that he looked unrelated to, His children Rose and Hugo, were fourteen and twelve respectively, had dark skin and unruly black curly hair. Even Uncle Ron’s hair looked a little shaggy, which made Scorpius wonder if haircuts were banned at their house. “Hello Young Scorpius,'' Ron said with a chuckle.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Hi Uncle Ron,” he said with a distinctly unimpressed lilt in his voice.

“I don’t know why you don’t just shrink the bike and carry it in your pocket,” Uncle Ron commented as he ogled Dad’s motor bike.

“Screws with the engine,” Dad said simply, as he handed me my satchel. “I’ll be right back,” he promised as he joined the que for the luggage carriage.

“Hello Scorpius,” Rose said with a forced smile.

“Hello Scorp,” Hugo offered with a warm grin.

“Hello.” Scorpius gave a polite smile to both.

“So. Ummm how New Years?” Scorpius offered simply. They hadn’t seen each other this Christmas at the Weasleys, as the Granger-Weasley gone overseas with their Mum’s family.

“Fine.” Rose shrugged.

“Dad took us to Paris. Did a heap of sightseeing.” Hugo explained in more detail. “Have you ever been?”

Scorpius nodded, “My grandparents still live there. Papa takes me every second year during summer, they own a chateau on the Riviera.”

“Snob,” Rose muttered quietly.

Scorpius felt his face flush. His Dad walked back over. “My bike and your trunk are all loaded up,” Dad said patting Scorpius on the shoulder. “I’ll see you at Hogwarts,” Harry said hugging Scorpius tightly.

“Dad. Stop! It’s embarrassing,” Scorpius said, pulling out of his grip.

“The curse of the teenager,” Ron said with a smirk. “Soon they’ll be drinking, moving out. Dating,” Uncle Ron commented.

“Not dating. He’d be too grown up, I don’t think i could handle that,” Dad commented, “you were the cutest Child.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Draco. Still the one that got away. eh?” Uncle Ron grinned, elbowing Harry.

“He is not. It was never like that.” Harry sighed.

“You had to make Scorpius somehow,” Uncle Ron commented grinning. “And you might have forgotten the pining. But I haven’t.”

Dad frowned, “Merlin, it’s never been like that. Draco and I, it wouldn’t work.”

“He just never gave it a chance. You're both too bloody stubborn if you ask me,” Uncle Ron said with a wry smirk.

“I didn’t ask you,” Dad said glaring. “Or I’ll push you into the train line.”

“Alright kids. You better get onto the train,” Uncle Ron suggested. Rose and Hugo hugged their Dad.

Scorpius smiled at his Dad. “I’ll see you at Hogwarts.”

“See you there Scorp!” Dad grinned, Scorpius smiled and climbed onto the train, he was followed moments later by Hugo and Rose. They all lingered in the doorway until the train started off with a jolt, waving to their respective parents until they pulled away.

Rose didn’t even say anything, just rolled her eyes and walked off.

Hugo winced. “Sorry. I don’t know what her problem is. I think it’s a girl thing,” he shrugged.

“It’s a people thing,” Scorpius murmured. “See you Hugo.” Scorpius commented walking down the train corridors, peering into each compartment trying to find an empty one.


	2. Scorpius

Scorpius walked up the stairs that led up towards the entrance hall. The huge crowd of students, all pressed and chatting as they moved towards the great hall. Scorpius allowed himself to be swept along, he had nothing else to lose. However at the top of the stairs in her usual green robes, sweeping along the ground and her grey hair tied up. She was talking to someone, who was hidden behind a pillar.

“Hi Professor” Scorpius waved politely.

“Hello Scorpius” Professor McGonagall said looking at him.

Then Scorpius caught a glimpse of who Professor McGonagall had been speaking to. His papa in black robes, the expensive ones he never wore around Dad because he’d refer to Papa by Grandfather's name. “Papa!” Scorpius said surprise in his voice. He then stopped, “Has someone died?”

Papa’s forehead creased, “What? No. We’ll talk after the feast. Go spend time with your friends.”

It took every ounce of Scorpius concentration to not reply with ‘what friends.’ Instead Scorpius sighed and nodded, presumably his Papa had taken up the teaching position as the new Potions Professor. Scorpius preferred to sit in the middle of the long Slytherin table. Normally he’d sit near the front but that would be where the latest crop of first years would sit. He sat around the middle of the long table, near a couple of slim Sixth years. They tolerated Scorpius' presence because they were pure bloods too. Theodore Nott IV and Rowan Lee. Theodore was tall, brown hair, a large chin, pimples over his face. Sort of chubby but sort of not, like his body hadn’t decided what his physique would be yet. Archie was broad shouldered, dark hair, and tanned skin, he was perfectly bred for quidditch, his muscles as thick as his head.

“Malfoy,” Theodore said with a haughty nod, as Scorpius sat down.

“Hello Theodore. Hello Rowan.”

Archie practically grunted, he looked up and he had dark bags under his eyes. He was broad shouldered and muscular, with brown spiky hair. He wasn’t the smartest Slytherin but he always stood up for Scorpius. Protective like the older brother he’d never had.

Scorpius pulled out a bag of sweets from his robes pocket and offered them. “I had a few left over.”

“I’m fine,” Theodore dismissed. “Have you seen Slughorn? I went to give him some parchment I had to resubmit, but his office was cleared out.”

“My Dad said he’s not coming back for the rest of the year,” Scorpius explained. “They’re desperately looking for a replacement.”

“So no potions for a while. Sounds good to me,” Theodore commented.

“Doubt it. We’re not that lucky,” Rowan said, shrugging.

Scorpius couldn’t help but agree with that sentiment. Once everyone was settled Professor McGonagall rose from the gold throne-like chair and stepped up to the podium. It was then Scorpius noticed his Dad sitting between Hagrid and Professor Longbottom. However on the other end of the table, beside Madame Hooch, Papa was seated where Professor Slughorn usually sat. In fitted midnight black robes, his long blonde hair braided into an almost Viking plait.

“Welcome back students. I have a few announcements. Unfortunately Professor Slughorn is unable to join us for the remainder of the year. But thanks from a glowing recommendation from Professor Potter,” Professor McGonagall explained, Scorpius noticed his Papa’s mouth twitch ever so slightly, “We have Professor Malfoy stepping ably into his place for the remainder of the year. As Potions master and Head of Slytherin house!”

There was a whoop of cheers. Scorpius included.

“As usual Mr Clay the caretaker has updated his list of banned items. Which is available on the wall beside his office.” Professor McGonagall added stepping away from the Podium.

“Your Dad is the new Potions teacher?” Rowan Leaned over. “Both your Dad’s are teaching here?”

Scorpius nodded smiling a little. “Yeah. I guess so.” He wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

The next day for Double Potions, Scorpius arrived early. He put his books down on his favourite table. Papa was writing notes on the blackboard. He turned and spotted Scorpius. “Hello Papa,” Scorpius said, placing his cauldron on the table.

“Please refer to me as Professor Malfoy. I don’t want anyone assuming I’m giving you special treatment.”

“Papa. Dad is also my teacher, and he doesn’t give me special treatment,” Scorpius insisted, rolling his eyes.

“Yes well. I’ll be marking you harder if anything,” Papa commented as he walked back to the desk.

Scorpius decided not to reply snarkily. And unpacked his quills, a pot of ink, and a scroll of parchment. There was the usual thumping of feet as the Gryffindors arrived. Loud, boisterous and all with a deep loathing for Scorpius. He wasn’t sure what exactly they had against him. He was pretty sure it was the fact that he A: looked absolutely nothing like his Dad beyond green eyes and the same body type, and largely looked like his Papa. He’d also ended up in Slytherin, and pulverised the streak the Gryffindor quidditch team had.

Scorpius still remembered how impressed and also conflicted Dad had been.

The tables all filled up, there were two empty spots next to Scorpius. “Go sit with the Slytherins,” Polly Chapman said, narrowing her eyes at Scorpius.

“I got here first,” Scorpius replied, not moving.

She rolled her eyes dismissively and she sat on a stool. “You're such a freak. No wonder no one likes you.”

Scorpius felt his stomach tighten. “Seriously..” Rose commented glaring at him. “Sit anywhere else go on. Fag.”

“Shut up, Rose,” Scorpius said, straightening.

“Make me, Scorpius. No offence but you're not even remotely intimidating.”

“So. Sit. Somewhere Else” Rose said jabbing Scorpius in the shoulder. He realised everyone was watching with curiosity.

“Weasley, Potter. Sit down and be quiet! Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin,” Papa snapped with a ferocity that Scorpius had rarely seen.

Everyone was staring mouth agape. As no one ever referred to Scorpius as a ‘Potter.’ Scorpius was sure he saw a smirk briefly glimpsed on his Papa’s face.

Rose stood her ground, and raised her arm. “Professor?”

“If your hand is to correct me over your last name. I would point you are very much taking after your father in this instance, perhaps when you start acting more sensibly I might address you by your full name,” Papa said without even batting an eyelid. “Good afternoon, I am Professor Malfoy. Today we start focusing on potions that are used for Healing. Starting with Pepper Up,” Papa began.

Everyone was staring, a burble of murmuring drifted through the class.

“Did I say you could talk?” Papa said firmly. There was sudden silence. “Quills out, I want you all taking notes.”

A Hufflepuff, Francis Colesworth put his hand up.

“Yes?”

“Francis Colesworth. Are you Scorpius Dad? Does that mean you're a..”

“Ten points from Hufflepuff. My past beyond my abilities as a Potioneer is irrelevant. I will happily continue taking house points all day.”

Everyone was silent after that. Everyone but his fellow Slytherins were giving Scorpius looks of utter derision. He was aching for the ground to swallow him up and put him out of his misery.

* * *

“Dad. it was mortifying. Honestly, at least everyone likes you. It was like Papa set out to be the most hated teacher at school,” Scorpius said cradling his face in his hands. As he sat on one of the chairs in his Dad’s office.

“Well..” Dad considered. “He might settle down.” Scorpius looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Alright, you make a point. But has it been that bad?”

“Yes. I mean the Gryffindors hate me already. But this will make it even worse,” Scorpius whined.

“Scorpius. They don’t hate you,” His Dad said plainly.

“They hate me enough. I present them with the worst kind of ethical dilemma. I’m the child of a well known death eater. And my family has every prejudice in the book. The only thing I have going for me is being your son. Plus I always beat them in Quidditch...” Scorpius murmured sighing.

“They don’t hate you Scorp,” Dad reassured.

“Maybe. Sometimes I just feel like if things were different I would be less despised.”

From my Dad’s expression I could tell he felt like he would regret asking. “Different how?”

“Well” Scorpius considered. “If you and Papa were married. I think sometimes they think because you're not, you don’t care about me as much. Or that I’m more Malfoy, so it doesn’t count.”

Dad looked at Scorpius flatly. “You count to me. And I don’t think there ever is a chance of your Papa and I getting together. Not unless I slip him a love potion.” Dad grinned before pulling Scorpius into a cuddle embracing him, Dad’s glasses slipping off and landing on Scorpius head.

“Harry Potter. Where are you?” Papa’s familiar voice echoed through the classroom.

Scorpius could hear Dad audibly wince. “Do you want to deal with your Papa? Or shall I?”

“Nope. He’s calling your name,” Scorpius grinned.

Dad ruffles my hair, messing it up even further as I slid off his lap. “I’ll be right back.”

Scorpius nodded and relaxed back in his chair. Half wondering what this latest fight would be about.

“Finally. That’s where your office is. I’ve been yelling your name for ten bloody minutes,” Papa commented.

“Oh great. Just what I need,” Dad replied sarcastically.

“Yes. Funny Harry. Be sarcastic, because clearly you’ve been ignoring our son for years.”

Dad laughed, but stopped. “What’s that supposed mean?”

Scorpius was debating leaving, but the only door out of the office was into the classroom.

“You have been his teacher for over four years and in that time you’d never bothered to mention our son has no friends?” Papa asked accusingly.

“He has friends,” Dad insisted. Scorpius could hear the bemusement in his voice.

“No. He has two people who tolerate his presence at best,” Papa replied curtly. “I asked around.”

“Of course you did” Dad sighed. Clearly aware that Scorpius was listening in. Scorpius sort of thought of Rowan and Theodore as friends. Kind of, Hugo tolerated him. But Papa was probably right. “Draco what did you want me to say. That our son struggles making friends. That he gets bullied about being gay, when frankly he probably hasn’t figured out if he is or isn’t yet. I’m not blind. But I’m also aware that he doesn’t need me to intervene. He’s happy enough, if he struggles he comes to me...”

Papa sighed audibly. “I should have done things differently.”

“Different how?” Dad asked with the exact same tone he’d used with Scorpius earlier.

“I shouldn’t have been a coward. I should have said yes when you proposed,” Papa revealed. “We should have been a family.”

Scorpius' mouth dropped open, Dad had proposed to Papa and he said no. They could have lived together. Scorpius' heart seemed to leap at that, he wanted his Dads to be together. He always had, but just never had.

“Draco. I mean this with all due respect. I proposed because I thought it was the right thing to do. Your family is all about tradition, I was panicked you mightn’t have kept the baby at all,” Dad replied.

“I wonder what it might have been like if we’d tried,” Papa answered.

“You know our dear son is bound to overhear this conversation?” Dad pointed out.

“What?” Papa answered, startled.

“He’s in my office. We were talking before you barged in,” Dad commented. Suddenly his Dads began hissing quietly at each other before they broke off.

“I’m sorry about that little jest Harry. Anyway, I must get back to my classroom. I’m sure Scorpius has lots of friends,” Papa said trying not to sound horrified.

“Draco. He’s smarter than that. Just talk to him about it later.”

Papa made a noise, Scorpius rolled his eyes. It was the typical Malfoy response, avoid it. “I’ll see you at dinner,” Papa said before leaving. There was a door shutting and silence.

“Sometimes you make it very difficult to stay over you,” Dad commented quietly. Scorpius had been listening at the door he doubted he would have heard. He pulled away, grabbed a random book and began to start flicking through it. Pretending to read as the office door opened.

Dad chuckled. “Subtle” he grinned and hugged Scorpius. “I’m sure you heard all of that. Don’t take it to heart.”

“It’s fine,” Scorpius shrugged.

“No it’s not. What your Papa said was wrong, and if he doesn’t apologise. I’ll hex him,” Dad insisted.

“Seriously Dad. It’s fine,” Scorpius rebuffed.

“It’s not. But look, you're a smart boy. You do things at your own pace. Your way in your own time. I’m always going to be proud of you,” Dad said reassuringly.

Scorpius smiled a little.

* * *

Scorpius was relieved when he returned to the Slytherin Common room. Rowan and Theodore sitting at a desk, struggling through homework. Rowan struggled through a potions essay, while Scorpius approached. Theodore seemed struggling through some care of magical creature homework naming all the parts of a flobberworm.

“Are we friends?” Scorpius asked. It sounded a little more pitiful than he meant it too.

Rowan looked up like a kicked Crup. “Of course we are!”

Scorpius relaxed and smiled relieved. “But I don’t always sit with you.”

“So?” Rowan replied brow furrowing. “You're still our friend.”

“Speak for yourself. I tolerate you at best” Theodore commented without looking up.

“Well...okay” Scorpius said smiling a little relieved.

“You okay?” Rowan asked curiously, pulling out a chair.

Scorpius hesitated and sat, he was quiet. The sound of Theodore’s quill as it scratched the parchment. “Well...sort of I overheard my dads talking. And well I think they might still have feelings for each other.”

Theodore looked up and rolled his eyes, “as you obviously weren’t an immaculate conception. That’s obvious.”

“For you maybe,” Scorpius squinted. “They’ve never been affectionate or loving. They’re just sort of distant. I guess I hadn’t really thought about it” Scorpius murmured.

Rowan put his muscular arm across Scorpius' shoulders. “That’s okay. But they still love you though.”

“Yeah. But what if they got together?” Scorpius his brain beginning to consider the possibility.

“Is that likely?” Theodore said flatly.

Almost encouraged by that response. “Yeah. My Mum and Dad went on a tonne of secret dates!” Rowan encouraged. “WE SHOULD ORGANISE A DATE FOR THEM!” he bellowed like a troll without any subtlety.

The students who were still studying or sitting around near the fireplace, looked around at them. Scorpius wanted the chair to swallow him up. But looked at Rowan who seemed to smile back pleased. “Rowan,” Scorpius said incredulously. But then as he thought about it, it wasn’t entirely a bad idea.

“Alright Rowan. Pitch me,” Theodore said putting down his quill chuckling incredulously.

Rowan just beamed. “So your Dads like privacy. So we’ll find one of the classrooms no one uses. One of the seventh floor ones with the cool views. You’ll cook” he pointed at Scorpius. “And we’ll get a few students to serve them and then leave them to it.”

“Leave them to it?” Theodore questioned.

“Yeah. So they can be all romantic. And stuff,” Rowan said his cheeks going red and found himself suddenly unable to look at Scorpius.

Theodore considered this. Like the words were on his tongue, he peered over at Scorpius, his slim almost sniveling features squinted at him. “Can you cook?” He asked flatly.

“Well. I....Errr..” Scorpius trailed off.

Theodore rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’ll cook. Scorpius can assist me” He said seemingly regretting agreeing to help.

There was a muttering that Scorpius couldn’t quite tune out. Rowan stood up on the desk. “ATTENTION SLYTHERINS!” Rowan bellowed, he had quite the loud bellow when he wanted. He then looked at Scorpius expectantly.

“Oh. Right” Scorpius said before for standing up on his chair. “Hello. See alright. Well. My Dads Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy. They’ve never dated as far as I’m aware. And well they’ve said stuff and I think maybe they still like each other.” Scorpius said, then realising he needed a little more of explanation. “I want to organise a date for them. Romantic. But I need help. So I was wondering if anyone wanted too help.” Scorpius suddenly realised how dumb an idea this was.

“Okay!” Craig Bowker grinned enthusiastically. A few third year girls, who Scorpius didn’t know, raised their hands. It wasn’t long before everyone who was lingering in the common room agreed. Scorpius couldn’t quite believe it.

“Well then. Let’s start planning this out,” Scorpius nodded slowly, still in disbelief.


	3. Harry

In Harry’s opinion Rowan Lee, was well meaning. Apart from his slight clumsiness and his ability to eat almost a troll’s worth. He was a rather impressive dueller, he had a knack with creatures according to Hagrid. He was also getting really good marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts. So it was a little odd he came in asking for extra lessons one evening.

It was getting perilously close to dinner. But He suspected there might have been an ulterior motive. In Harry’s opinion which Harry knew better than to voice to Draco. Who would probably hex the young boy. But Harry was pretty sure Rowan had feelings for Scorpius. It reminded Harry of the looks he’d get with Cho.

Still Scorpius could end up with worse. Ron had a hope that Rose would fall for Scorpius' awkward charms. But Harry was aware that was a rather lost cause. He didn’t have the heart to admit Rose had been seen holding hands with at least two different boys over the year.

It had just hit seven when Harry had decided that Rowan was more than able to do the counter curse. He’d been ‘struggling’ with, almost suspiciously so. “Right. I think that’s enough for tonight” Harry admitted slipping his wand away. “I’m sure you're desperate for dinner,” Harry commented, patting Rowan on the back.

Rowan jumped almost a foot in the air. An impressive feat for someone so muscular. “Already? You sure? I think I’m struggling with the other charm we practiced.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, A cunning Slytherin Rowan might be, subtle he was not. “Rowan. You're more than capable” Harry said with a warm smirk.

He almost could see Rowan’s brain working, as if he was trying to come up with an excuse, a reason to linger. He was very clearly coming up short.

“Come on Rowan,” Harry encouraged.

Rowan winced, looked to the door and back at Harry. “I need some advice Professor!”

“Oh?” Harry said cordially. Wondering why exactly Barnaby was stalling.

“I want to get Scorpius something for Valentines Day!” Rowan commented, his eyes going wide. Very aware of who he was asking advice from.

“Well” Harry considered, doing his best to surprise his smile. “He likes to read. But he likes to be spoilt. I think jewellery or maybe some bath ointments wouldn’t go amiss.”

Rowan nodded, taking all of this in. “Jewellery” he looked down at his fingers, and Harry noticed a few silver rings on Rowan's muscular fingers. They looked homemade. “I can make something. I wonder if Hagrid has a forge?” Rowan murmured.

Harry mildly impressed that Rowan knew how to blacksmith. Guided him towards the door. “Enjoy dinner” Harry said and shut the classroom door. Seconds later a very furtive knocking, Harry opened the door slowly, “Yes Rowan?”

“Errr. Scorpius needs you. He’s waiting on the seventh floor” Rowan said honestly. “I was supposed to delay you for another twenty minutes...”

Harry frowned. “Rowan.”

“I promised Scorpius,” Rowan revealed.

“Alright. Seventh floor in twenty minutes?” Harry nodded.

Rowan nodded insistently.

Harry sighed, hoping this wasn’t something he was going to regret.

Still twenty minutes later he followed Rowan up to the seventh floor. Harry wasn’t exactly what he should expect. Rowan was trailing beside him, nervously peering ahead.

Eventually Rowan stopped and ran ahead knocking on a classroom door. Rowan smiled and gestured to it. “Just in here Professor,” Rowan grinned amicably.

Harry nodded and walked in. He was expecting a classroom, possibly with Scorpius inside. He wasn’t expecting this. It was like a mini Eden, the stone walls disguised with vines of green leaves and the occasional rose, larger and more vivid than the normal muggle kind. At the centre was a white metal lattice table, with two matching chairs. At the centre was a white vase, filled with the same flowers that adorned the walls. Harry realised he’d been conned.

“Mackenzie. Belby. Nguyen. What’s going on?” Draco commented as he walked in. “Professor Potter?”

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco took in the room, seeing Harry, the table, the decorations, and had a look of realisation.

“What is going on?” Draco turned back to the door. Evidently the three students who had hoodwinked himhad fled. Barnaby Lee stood grinning and handed over two rolls of parchment. “Your menu for this evening,” he said, passing one to each.

Draco frowned, and looked at Harry. “Was this your doing?”

“Me?” Harry laughed. “I don’t see any Gryffindor’s do you? Oh look there’s a wine pairing. Wait, how'd you manage to get wine?” Harry looked up impressed, if concerned.

“Seventh year prefect,” Rowan smiled.

“Hmm,” Draco made a noise. “I assume your dear son is the cause of this.”

“Our son,” Harry corrected. “And probably. Look, it’s dinner and wine. I don’t see why we shouldn’t say no,” Harry reasoned, pulling out a chair for Draco. “It’ll be like old times.”

Draco sighed and ooked at Rowan, “You're not going to be standing there the whole time are you? Mr Lee?” Draco commented.

“No Professor. Just until you're settled. Scorpius and Theodore should be bringing up dinner soon” Rowan explained, with a pleasant smile.

Draco sighed and sat down, “I suppose there’s no harm.” Harry was about to retrieve his wand to summon some glasses of water. When Rowan placed two goblets with water down.

“Don’t worry Professors. We’re all prepared,” Rowan agreed stepping back.

Draco looked at the goblet suspiciously.

“Oh for pity’s sake. It’s not spiked,” Harry commented, taking a sip. “Relax. Would you...”

“Easy for you to say, Harry. You’ve always been so easy going. You just take everything in your stride. It’s easy for you,” Draco commented.

“Easy? Really? Are we going to do this?”

Harry said, crossing his arms. “Because you’ve avoided it for four fourteen years.”

Draco sighed. “Why not?” he looked over and was mildly relieved that Rowan had left the room. “It’s never been easy. If you had been more careful. Then...”

Harry leant forward. “Say it. Go on.”

“I don’t regret our son for one second, Potter! But I certainly regret the circumstances!” Draco said, gritting his teeth. His youthful dislike for Harry resurfacing.

Harry smiled slightly. “Your father could never look me in the eyes after Scorpius was born.”

Draco chuckled, his dislike washing away like the way the sea smooths the beach as the tide pulls away. “You know why. It was like you had performed a giant screw you. Harry Potter was the father of his grandchild.”

“I always imagined it was because he pictured us having sex,” Harry replied with a grin.

“You’ve been hanging with Weasley too long,” Draco said chuckling. “Still. I hope Scorpius has more confidence than I did. That he wouldn’t be cowardly like I was.”

“How so?” Harry asked truthfully. “We both raised Scorpius into being a wonderful, although slightly spoilt son. I wouldn’t say you were a coward.”

“I would,” Draco said quietly. “Because if I hadn’t been too afraid of how people would see me. If I fully embraced what could have been. If I hadn’t pushed down my feelings for you...” Draco commented.

Harry went quiet, even though he didn’t have an answer to that. The fact that Draco had properly admitted he had feelings for Harry.

“You were the one that got away,” Draco said sitting back. They sat there silently for a long moment. They hadn’t really talked about this. Not properly. Not honestly. “Was there ever anyone else?”

“In my life? No. There have been a few good fucks over the years. But you know the baggage I come with,” Harry shrugged resignedly. “You?”

“Father tried to marry me off. I declined. I had an heir,” Draco commented. “A loveless marriage was hardly something I was clawing for.”

The door opened and Scorpius pushed a trolley in with two cloche’s covering each plate. “Papa. Dad. Dinner is served,” Scorpius said, placing the two cloche’s down in front of his fathers respectively.

“Thank you. Although you certainly didn’t need to do all this,” Draco commented eyeing him.

“No I did,” Scorpius said pulling the cloche’s away to reveal roasted chicken breast and vegetables with a sauce garnishing it. “Long overdue to be honest.”

“You didn’t cook this,” Harry said, aware of his son's cooking abilities.

“Theodore did most of it. I helped prepare the ingredients” Scorpius explained. “Dessert is on the trolley” and he produced two wine glasses and began pouring two glasses. “Enjoy,” Scorpius beamed as he slipped out of the room.

“I’m going to give him detention for a week,” Draco muttered, cutting into the chicken.

Harry chuckled. “It’s not bad though. And technically you’d have to give half of Slytherin detention by the looks of things. Which might backfire.” He considered squinting.

“Well. Rowan Lee seems to be harbouring a rather large crush on our son,” Harry commented.

Draco choked, and coughed, thumping his chest. “Crush?”

“Oh yeah. Lee....why does that name ring a bell?” Draco muttered trying to regain his composure. “Ah. His grandparents were death eaters. I don’t know about his parents,” Draco said uncertainly.

“Half of Slytherin I’m sure is related to a death eater. Even I am.”

“How are you related to a death eater?” Draco scoffed.

“Well my Son’s other parent. He regrets it, but he was a death eater,” Harry teased.

Draco sighed and narrowed his eyes. “It’s not too late for me to become a single parent.”

Harry smiled, “You couldn’t.”

“No. I couldn’t. Maybe once,” Draco mused. He couldn’t quite meet Harry’s eyes and he wondered. Well considering the circumstances, Harry realised now was as good a time as any. And would have if he had the courage and instead wolfed down mouthfuls of his meal instead.

Draco seemed to have the same idea. Fourteen years they hadn’t talked about it, why start now. Yet Harry couldn’t help think at the length Scorpius had gone to. Dinner, dessert, wine. Scorpius clearly saw something, and Harry didn’t think it was just the childlike hope that some children had. That one day their divorced parents would put all their conflict aside and get back together.

“Do you really think it was cowardice? That stopped you from getting together with me?” Harry asked.

Draco almost dropped his knife and fork. “Well. I suppose, but I think it was not knowing.”

“Would you have done differently now?”

Draco looked at Harry, genuinely looked at Harry. “Yes,” he said with a gentle smile.

Harry reached out for Draco’s hand. “I wouldn’t have ever thought I’d hear you say that. And mean it.”

“Harry,” Draco said, looking up cautiously.

Harry didn’t answer, his stomach up in his chest. He moved around and pulled Draco into a kiss. A long kiss that began to ignite the fire that had been aching for years. And feeling Draco kiss back, feeling his tongue slip into Harry’s mouth it felt worth it.

When Harry pulled away, his smile was near impossible to remove. “I’m not letting it end with a single kiss.”

“I am very aware” Draco smiled wryly, crossing his legs playfully.

Harry and perhaps it was because he knew Draco so well. Leaned over and groped Draco’s crotch. He was rock hard. “So you did miss me.”

“Oh shut up. I want to enjoy the pudding before I get dessert,” Draco commented rolling his eyes.

“Well then” Harry smirked, “I better serve out the pudding.”


	4. Draco

There comes a point when Draco should have given in years ago. He really, really should have.

He lay in Harry’s bed, Harry’s arm draped over him as they slept. He’d submitted to him, given into the desires he’d pushed down. He let Harry fuck him, using his horse cock like a jack hammer uses pavement. Hard, fast and rough. Just how Draco liked it.

Draco sat up, and rubbed his face sighing. Harry was snoring, a contented look on his face. Draco rubbed the small of his stomach.

It was irritating, Harry was muscular and trim, whereas Draco just felt soft around the middle. The weight Scorpius had inflicted upon him hanging around like a bad curse. Harry had seemingly been unbothered by that. If anything He was enthusiastic, and it did certainly help his ego. Knowing that Harry gave him the same enthusiasm this time, that he had the first time helped.

Draco stood up and yawned, wandering towards the small en-suite. Teachers rooms were rather poultry. A bed, kitchenette, a small living area and bathroom. Harry wasn’t the cleanest, as there were some dishes that were on the verge of growing mould. He wandered into the bathroom to wash his face, he looked at his reflection and noticed another line on his face. “Oh wonderful” he said rubbing his finger over it. Then his stomach gurgled, and not aching for a food gurgle. A sickly concerning gurgle, as stomach acid and the left over curry that had still been dissolving made an attempt for his esophagus. Draco whirled around, and unsurprisingly the toilet seat was thrown up into it. Emptying a stomach full and groaning wearily.

A disturbing thought latched into Draco’s mind. A concerning worrying thought as he threw up. He and Harry hadn’t exactly been safe when they’d been having sex.

When the nausea somewhat subsided. Draco opened the mirrored cabinet, and other than a razor, a toothbrush, some aftershave that Draco was certain he had given Harry one Christmas. There was nothing else, his hope of Harry having a pregnancy test dashed.

When he lumbered out, Harry was up brewing some tea. “Morning! Upset stomach? Food poisoning?” Harry asked, offering a cup of tea to Draco.

Draco shook his head. “Water will suffice.” Harry waved his wand and the tea became cool water. Draco took the cup and began sipping it hesitantly. Waiting for his stomach to rebel. “So I think I might be pregnant,” Draco said after deciding that the water wasn’t going to make him throw up.

Harry dropped his mug, which cracked and spilt tea all over the ground, “You what? Reparo” Harry said and the mug fixed itself.

“I think I could be pregnant. I need to take a test. To be sure. But” Draco said waving a hand dismissively.

Harry blinked. “Fuck” he swore simply.

“I have the ingredients in the Potions Classroom, I just need a sample of urine” Draco said while taking Harry’s now empty cup.

“Wait. That’s my mug!” Harry protested.

“I’ll buy you another,” Draco declared as he shut the door.

* * *

Draco and Harry were hunched over a cauldron in concern. Draco was stirring it in anti clockwise motions.

“What do we need to add next...”

“Don’t rush me,” Draco said, picking up some dried pods and dropping them in.

Professor McGonagall stopped in the doorway. “Good Morning Draco, Harry,” She commented. “Are you coming down to breakfast?”

“Yes. Just have to finish this off, Minerva,” Harry smiled warmly.

She nodded and walked out of the room.

“Alright. We can add the urine” Draco commented, and upturned the mug into the bubbling violet concoction.

“That mug is ruined now,” Harry muttered.

Professor McGonagall walked back and peered at Harry and Draco uncertainty. “What potion are you making?”

Draco straightened and continued to firmly stir. “Just a pregnancy test,” Draco said simply.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. “Well. Come talk to me whenever you're ready.”

“Of course” Harry nodded, his hand started to rub Draco’s back gently, “it’s gonna be different this time.”

“Perhaps. I could just have food poisoning,” Draco replied sniffly, he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to be pregnant again. It had been almost fifteen years since Scorpius had been conceived.

The potion bubbled and began to turn a deep bright red.

“Is that good?” Harry said uncertainly.

“Well. It confirms I am without a doubt pregnant” Draco explained firmly.

“Oh,” Harry answered quietly. “It’ll be different this time. We’re doing this together, as a couple,” Harry insisting, pulling Draco into a hug.

Draco looked at Harry’s earnest face. The ever confident Harry was beaming. The git. Draco sighed and pressed his hands to his stomach. “Why do I always end up pregnant.”

Draco could see the snarky remark hiding behind Harry’s eyes. Instead his face softened and smiled. “S’pose there’s consistency.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Well same parents both Scorpius and this one,” Harry said with a smile.

Draco sighed, he supposed Harry was indeed correct and he had been a rather tremendous Dad to Scorpius. In ways that Draco himself hadn’t, but I suppose that was why they worked together so well. “I suppose there is” Draco smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek. He felt his heart beat fast, and Harry kissed Draco back with added enthusiasm. “I love you Harry,” Draco said earnestly. In a way it was too soon, but considering how long they’d been together. It was also rather overdue.

Harry stared back genuinely shocked to see Draco admit that, “You're not concussed are you?” Harry probed surprised.

“No. I am not. I am declaring my love to you,” Draco chided and whacked Harry across the back of his head.

“Ow. I love you too, you grumpy git,” Harry said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

“You’ve got nine months of this to look forward to too,” Draco said with malevolent glee.

“Oh Gee” Harry said, offering a forced smile. Before leaning in and giving Draco a peck on his cheek. “I’m choosing the name this time.”

“Fine” Draco nodded, as they walked out of the room. Draco’s hand briefly interlocked with Harry’s before he joined the melee of the corridor.

* * *

February arrived, and the halls of Hogwarts began to become decorated with lurid Valentines decorations. The great hall and pink and red hearts hanging along the walls and in place of the usual white candles were red and pink scented candles that made the whole hall smell of berries.

Harry of course was excited for Valentine’s Day and had begun suggesting that they reveal to Scorpius they were dating and that he’d have a younger sibling to keep him company.

Draco wasn’t so keen, it wasn’t that he was ashamed of Harry. More so he wasn’t quite sure how they were going to make this whole situation work. They did after all have separate houses. He also had to admit Scorpius was becoming increasingly distracted by Rowan Lee. He had already caught Scorpius ogling the young man’s muscular physique in potions, on multiple occasions. Although Scorpius gave Draco equally suspicious looks, as he was being very careful not to check particular students' work for concern over his nausea. “I want to tell him today. Go official,” Harry commented as they walked towards the great hall. Draco made a noise. Harry frowned, “Are you ashamed of us dating?”

“What?” Draco protested with a hiss. “No. I just don’t know how we’re going to make this work. Living situation wise?”

Harry paused. “I can move in with you. Surely the manor can take it.”

Draco lulled his head considering. Harry was right. “Alright, you can move into the manor.”

Harry smiled and let his hand rub Draco’s stomach. It was distended slightly. Draco was certain he was showing already, he felt a fullness down there. Like his womb was already growing quick. “You're not showing. You're just a little thicker this time around,” Harry commented as he was aware of his train of thought.

“Thicker? I’m going to hex you if you're not careful!”

“Papa. Dad..” Scorpius said squinting at them watching from a good foot away.

“Morning Scorp! How’d you sleep” Harry said, stepping forward to embrace him.

Scorpius stepped backwards almost walking into a student. “What’s going on?” He asked, frowning.

“Harry” Draco sensing Scorpius unease. “Perhaps we should talk as a family?”

Harry seemingly nodded, and opened an empty classroom door, peered inside and ushered them in.

Draco felt his stomach tighten and rubbed it absentmindedly. It had been Scorpius pushing that had brought them together. Scorpius sat down at one of the desks. While Harry happily sat on top of another. “I suppose we should have had this conversation a few weeks ago” Draco mused. As he locked the door.

Scorpius let out a nervous whimper. “I’m sorry. I know I overstepped, but all my life you’ve been apart. And you always make comments and nudge each other, and I thought that now you're working together. Maybe you might want to get together. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I just wanted my Dad’s to be together,” Scorpius insisted with quiet embarrassment. Harry smirked during Scorpius' sorrowful monologue and nudged Draco. Who glared at him firmly.

“Are you done?” Draco asked firmly.

“Err...yes?” Scorpius said a little taken aback.

Draco smiled cockily, and grinned at Harry. “I suppose we should start with thank you.”

Scorpius blinked. “What?” He squinted.

“It turns out your date was rather too successful” Harry cut in with a cocky grin.

“What?” Scorpius repeated dumbstruck.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Your Dad is trying to indicate we have been dating. On the quiet.”

Scorpius blinked and his mouth fell open. “What?”

“Yep. Draco has finally given into my company. Plus there is the other news,” Harry grinned folding his arms.

“What?” Scorpius repeated gormlessly. Draco sighed, but let Harry reveal the news anyway.

“You're going to be an older brother!” Harry grinned with infectious enthusiasm.

“What?” Scorpius said, his mouth falling open.

“We are as your Dad has indicated are expecting a child. I am only a few weeks along, so please don’t bandy it about,” Draco requested.

Scorpius nodded, staring at Draco's stomach in disbelief.

“I wanted to tell you first. It was only fair,” Harry admitted. “You okay?” He asked curiously.

Scorpius nodded slowly. “You're really dating.”

“We can kiss if you want proof,” Harry said climbing off the table and grinned.

“Not necessary” Draco cut in, before Harry planned a firm kiss on Draco anyway. Draco couldn’t help but be taken with it. He pressed against Harry and let their tongues dance, gliding in and around their mouths. Before they pulled away.

“I...wow...” Scorpius blinked. “You are dating....and I’m going to be an older brother?”

“Correct” Harry said, pulling Scorpius into a bear hug. “And probably have us all under the same roof.”

Scorpius groaned in annoyance. “But that means I’ll only have one bedroom.”

Draco chuckled. “Yes. Like a normal boy” He added shaking his clean. “Perhaps you’ll manage to keep it clean.”

Scorpius harrumphed, and crossed his arms. Draco felt a smile glimpse across his face. “Go have breakfast,” Draco encouraged.

“Oh. Received any valentines gifts yet.”

“No,” Scorpius answered too quickly. Before rushing out.

Harry grinned at Draco. “He has a valentine.”

Draco pursed his lips, knowing full well Harry had encouraged it. “Yes. If Scorpius gets his heart broken you’ll be picking up the pieces.” Draco commented firmly.

“Or he might date the one.”

“Harry. Both our dating histories very much suggest otherwise.” Draco replied sternly. He had after all dated Pansy Parkinson, and Harry well, Cedric, Cho, Ginny suggested otherwise.

“Pft. Scorpius is far more sensible.”

Draco wasn’t so sure.

* * *

Draco felt his stomach growing a little two rapidly for his liking. He was aware that often the second time around he’d show more quickly. But this was ridiculous, he looked worryingly bigger and either he was pregnant with a baby giant. Or.

No.

It couldn’t be.

If it was, Draco would kill him. Not kill, Hex him. Hex his fertile cock off.

He turned back to his classroom. The students were all brewing skele-gro. When Draco had mentioned that to Harry, he seemed to shudder as if remembering a particular gruesome memory. Draco had begun to modify his classes, choosing potions that didn’t set off his nausea. It was trial and error.

He noticed Harry grinning in the doorway. Draco rolled his eyes smiling and looked up at the clock. “Bottle up your potions and leave them on the desk,” Draco called out. There was a flurry of movement as all the fourth years began scooping up potion into vials. He caught a glimpse of Scorpius scooping up two vials and trying to slip one to Barnaby. “Potter. Nice try. Lee, if you don’t have a potion you can scoop leave the empty vial on my desk and write me an essay of what you did wrong.” Draco said, shaking his head. His students started leaving vials on his desk and packing up. Harry wandered in casually and tousled Scorpius hair on his way past.

“You shouldn’t torture him like that,” Harry commented quietly.

“Oh shush you” Draco muttered. “When he does something stupid he’s your son.”

“Because you never did anything stupid” Harry replied wryly.

“I’m choosing not to dignify that with a response,” Draco replied airily. The classroom was empty now, even Scorpius had left now. Harry's arms reached around Draco’s middle and rubbed his belly proudly.

“You're getting so big,” Harry smiled, kissing Draco’s neck.

“Thank you,” Draco muttered contemptuously.

“You're pregnant and I love it,” Harry reassured. “Anyway big isn’t fat.”

“I’m pretty sure it is,” Draco replied. “I was thinking of seeing Poppy later. I’m just a little concerned exactly how big I’m getting.”

“What?” Harry chuckled bemused.

“I’m worried it could be twins.”

Harry paled. “Oh...” he trailed off nervously. “Maybe you are just fat?”

“You better hope so,” Draco commented murderously. “Why'd you drop into my class?”

“Ron sent me an owl. He wants to do dinner at the Three Broomsticks. I thought you might want to come,” Harry suggested playfully.

“You thought wrong,” Draco replied snarkily.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Draco you’re my boyfriend and they are the closest I have to family. Come on..”

Draco sighed, “I’m only saying yes, because well I suppose I could do with some adult conversation. And people who know how to bathe.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah. It’s always the third years. Pubescent and unaware they reek to everyone else. Were we like that?”

“I certainly wasn’t” Draco commented leaning his head back relaxed in Harry’s reassuring embrace.

In the early evening, Draco was happily clutching Harry’s arm as they strolled down towards Hogsmeade. A blue and white patterned shirt was straining tight against Draco’s stomach. “What did Poppy say?” Harry asked the gravel crunching underfoot as they headed toward the school gates.

“It’s twins,” Draco said with a smile.

“Really?” Harry said, stopping nervously. Then saw the smile on Draco’s face. Relaxed, and kept walking.

“Yeah. I figure it’s not a bad thing, we should be grateful,” Draco commented.

Harry nodded, and pulled his wand from his robes and used it to open the school gates. Draco swept through, and they casually strolled down towards Hogsmeade. They made their way along the cobblestone street towards the Three Broomsticks. The large tavern that was the centre of Hogsmeade. They wandered in and were greeted jovially by Madame Rosmerta, “Harry, Ron’s booked a table over there” She smiled gesturing to the table just under the staircase.

Draco let out a whimper of hesitation. Harry kissed Draco’s cheek reassuringly. “Come on you. It’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that,” Draco muttered. Sitting at the table was Ron and Hermione, Hermione’s hair curly as ever, in a demure set of purple robes. Next to her Ron was sitting in a chair in a slightly baggy jumper. Which looked like it was clinging to a beer belly. “Harry,” Hermione smiled as she embraced him affectionately. Before looking over at Draco, “good to see you Draco” She said a little less affectionately.

“It’s nice to see you too, Hermione,” Draco said, regretting it. “Hello Ron,” Draco said, feeling uneasy.

“Malfoy,” Ron said with a dismissive nod.

Hermione elbowed Ron, hissing something Draco was unable to make out.

“So. Draco, your looking...errr..”

Draco looked at Harry nervously and who patted Draco’s leg. “Good?” Draco suggested.

“Sure,” Ron answered.

“Well. Let me grab a round” Harry suggested feeling awkward. “Beer for Ron, Lemonade for Draco. And Hermione wine? Or Butter Beer?”

“Butterbeer,” Hermione agreed. Harry got up and disappeared off to find Madame Rosmerta. “Just lemonade?” She asked watching Draco curiously.

“Yeah, I’ve had a sensitive stomach lately” Draco offered cagily, he wasn’t that keen to reveal his pregnancy. As he could still feel Hermione and Ron Judging him. They always had disapproved, the sort of stilted co-parenting. With Draco and Harry sharing duties.

“Interesting,” Hermione commented, as Harry arrived and handed out the drinks.

“So how’s the Ministry, Hermione?” Harry asked leaning back.

“Getting on. I’ve been dealing with issues regarding a rather outspoken group of Vampires,” Hermione muttered.

“Well I hope it doesn’t turn out to be a mis-stake,” Draco commented wryly.

Harry put down his beer and turned to Draco, “Really? That’s a Ron level joke.”

“It is not. I draw the line above puns.” Ron protested.

“Really? I’ve seen the marketing materials for Weasley Wizard Wheezes.”

“George likes the puns,” Ron clarified.

Draco smirked. “I am a Dad. I’m allowed to make the appropriate jokes.”

“Didn’t you carry Scorpius? So that makes you the Mum” Ron pointed out.

“They’re gay, Ron. They’re not going to use the Heteronormative terms” Hermione muttered tiredly. Draco raised an eyebrow at her in bemusement, “sensitively training at the Ministry.”

Draco nodded in bemusement, “I’m looking forward to dinner. I’ve been rather hungry lately.”

“It’s obvious. You look like you’ve put on a few” Ron commented.

Harry snorted into his drink. Draco shot him a look before glaring at Ron. “Yes well. That’s irrelevant.”

“Draco. Might as well tell them our news” Harry encouraged with a gentle smile.

“Harry and I are seeing each other,” Draco said, patting Harry’s leg gently. And hoping Harry would just leave it there.

Draco I suppose was expecting a more positive response, instead they were looking distinctly unimpressed.

“Is that really a good idea?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“Excuse me?” Draco asked, rubbing his belly under the table.

“Well. You're not divorced, do you really want to upset that? What about Scorpius” She asked.

“It was Scorpius' idea, he and a good half of Slytherin put a good amount of effort in” Harry insisted.

“We aren’t children. We know what we’re doing” Draco scoffed irritably. What did they know about his feelings for Harry?

“Oh. Slytherin supports it. Sounds foolproof,” Ron snorted.

“I can’t do this,” Draco muttered.

“Draco” Harry pleaded “what about our actual news.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’d rather tell people who care. I know they’re your friends. But I don’t exactly feel supported,” Draco said looking at Harry, he felt his eyes water slightly. “I’m not unaware we’ve rushed things. But I don’t want to hang around people who are rooting for us to fail. Not now,” Draco said rubbing his belly.

“Draco. They are supportive. They’re just concerned.”

“If they prove it. I’ll change my opinion on it,” Draco said sniffling wiping his eyes, he refused to cry in front of them. He stood up and walked out, as he stood his stomach was on display. Not that he cared, he walked straight to the door.

“Draco!” Harry’s voice called after him.

Draco pushed open the door. The cold night air hit him, and he shivered. He walked out trying not to slip over on the cobblestones.

“Draco. Come inside,” Harry begged catching up to him.

“No,” Draco replied sternly as Harry’s hand gripped around my wrist. “I don’t want to sit and have our children judged by your friends. I can’t...” Draco said looking into Harry’s eyes.

“Please.”

“No. Go have dinner with them if you wish. I’m returning back to the castle,” Draco said, snatching his wrist away.

Harry hesitated visibly. Draco supposed it was a test, your friends or your pregnant boyfriend. “Let me say goodbye and I’ll come with you,” Harry replied, taking off his jacket and placing it over his shoulders. Draco stood alone in the cold, he didn’t feel dating Harry had been a bad idea. After all, he was pregnant, But even before that in all the years, Harry and Draco had been friendly a little distant but they got along.

“Alright. Let’s go back” Harry said the disappointed sigh very clear in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” Draco eventually murmured, pressing against Harry.

“It’s fine,” Harry answered.

Even Draco could tell he wasn’t. “I’m happy to have dinner with Neville and Hannah anytime,” Draco teased.

Harry chuckled, “we’ll have to figure twice as many names you know.”

“Will we?” Draco smiled. “James and Sirius if it’s a boy, Lily and Luna perhaps if it’s a girl.”

Harry stopped completely in his tracks, “what?” He said, touched.

“Did you have other ideas?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No I mean that’s perfect, I just thought.”

“They’ll have the Potter Last name, you're allowed to have names that fit” Draco commented.

“My last name? Not Hyphenated” Harry squinted.

“Scorpius will inherit Malfoy Manor. And I’m more than happy for our other children to not have that burden” Draco reasoned honestly. As he slipped his wand out and opened the gates.

“Well,” Harry considered. “Okay. But I’m happy to name a baby after your mother if we have two girls.”

Draco winced, “no Thank you” he muttered truthfully. “I’m not burdening my children with anything of my parents legacy.”

Harry nodded and hugged Draco tightly. “I love you,” he said honestly.

“I love you too,” Draco smiled honestly.

* * *

Draco waddled up from the dungeons. It was a half secret he was pregnant, Draco had told the other teachers, and had begun dressing with more forgiving robes. Black loose robes that were flattering over his growing belly. The horrifying fact, Draco was certain he was getting fat. He had love handles, and felt thicker. Harry seemed oblivious, or perhaps he didn’t mind. Harry was also consciously not mentioning Ron or Hermione who he was certain now knew, and Draco was working hard not to take it out on either of their brats.

His hormones weren’t helping that. He’d fainted at least twice now. He also wasn’t exactly sure why but everything was bleeding. Brush his teeth gums bleed, feeling hot his nose started to bleed. Also his ankles were swelling and he could see red marks from his socks. He gripped the rail as he heaved himself up the stairs. Catching himself puffing out of breath. “You okay Draco?” Barnaby Lee, care of Magical Creatures teacher, a role he happily shared with Hagrid, asked concerned. He was tall, broad shouldered, impressively muscular with a belly of a former quidditch player who had let himself go somewhat.

“I’m just slower than I used to be” Draco muttered.

“Hogwarts food does that. My wife has to let out my pants at the end of every year,” he joked.

“What does your wife do?” Draco asked curiously.

“Gringotts Curse Breaker. Curse Breaker was her nickname at Hogwarts, she broke into all these vaults that are all over” Barnaby explained.

“Really?” Draco said, surprised.

“Oh yeah, there’s one in the lake, one in the library that had a bunch of boggarts. It was a while ago, but it was pretty wild” Barnaby said with a smile that made him look so young.

“I can see why she likes you. You’ve been together since then?” Draco asked.

“Pretty much. Just us and our two boys Jacob and Rowan” Barnaby said. “Jacob graduated last year,” he explained. “I think Rowan is very close to Scorpius, your son?”

“Harry thinks he’s sweet on Scorpius” Draco chuckled. “But he seems like a nice boy.”

“Really?” Barnaby chuckled. “Well I was on the quiet side with Maya. I wouldn’t put it past Rowan.”

Draco smiled as they wandered into the great hall. Students were beginning to settle in for dinner. Harry was already sitting at the teachers table nursing a black eye. “What’s he done now,” Draco muttered wearily.

“You sound like Maya. The amount of times I ended up in the hospital wing when I started teaching,” Barnaby laughed.

“It was a defensive spell that backfired,” Harry commented as Draco approached. “I’ve put ointment on it.”

“Have you now. I’ll fix you later, the ointment you’ve probably used is off,” Draco commented as he walked around the table, held Harry’s head back and examined the bruise.

“You're not a healer, Draco,” Harry chuckled.

“Oh shush,” Draco fussed, as he sniffed Harry’s eye. “Did you at least see Poppy?”

“I told you it’s fine” Harry defended.

“Your ointment smells like it’s soured,” Draco muttered. “Scourgify'' Draco commented, waving his wand over Harry’s eye. The ointment disappeared and Harry’s face looked damp. He grimaced and wiped a napkin over his face. “I’ll give you some more after dinner. That isn’t off.”

“It wasn’t off. It’s supposed to smell that way” Harry pouted. “You brewed it didn’t you.”

“Might have. I followed the instructions” Harry replied.

Draco gave a wry look and sat down next to Harry. The great hall was almost full with students for dinner. Harry rubbed Draco’s belly, “Eat up,” he pointed out sliding some of his plate onto Draco’s plate. Draco frowned.

“I’ll be a blimp if you keep making me eat,” Draco muttered.

“Considering it’s going to your arse. I don’t mind,” Harry grinned.

Draco frowned and whacked Harry. “I’ll give you a second black eye in a moment.”

Harry smiled back and chuckled amused. “We’ll tell people after dinner? Or after dessert?”

“Might as well now,” Draco commented, pushing his plate away.

Harry stood up, and he helped Draco up and they moved around the table. “Ahem,” Harry said, interrupting. “So. I and Professor Malfoy have some news.”

Harry gestured to Draco. “Both Professor Potter and myself won't be returning next year.”

Loud ‘awww’s’ spread across the great hall.

“Because” Harry added. “Draco is pregnant with twins”

The Slytherin table erupted with enthusiastically whooping. With all them on their feet cheering. Harry was slightly disappointed the Gryffindor’s weren't anywhere near enthusiastic. Though the Slytherins had brought them together.

Draco pressed against Harry, smiling. At least the students were enthusiastic for them. Scorpius was beaming, cheering loudly, clearly overjoyed his Dad’s were together.


	5. Scorpius

So Papa was pregnant with twins. Look if you’d told me that a year ago I’d have laughed. Especially if you’d told me Dad had gotten him pregnant.

It also meant I was right and they clearly have been hugely attracted to each other for the last fifteen years. Summer was going to be interesting, apart from the fact Dad had already said he’s moving into the Manor. So we have to pack up his house. But Papa will give birth ideally before I go back for fifth year. “So what are you going to do this summer?” Rowan asked.

“Move all my stuff into one house. It’ll be hectic with papa due towards the end of summer” Scorpius explained as he kneeled in front of his trunk. Carefully and rigidly packing everything in. Unlike his bedroom this was the neatest thing in the room.

“Must be exciting knowing you're going to have two siblings arriving soon,” Rowan said. “I always asked for a little brother, but apparently one brother was enough,” he muttered.

“Can’t imagine why,” Theodore commented amused, as he flicked through the book he was reading. “How many kids do you want?”

“Me?” Rowan said looking up.

“Obviously.”

“Six or seven I think,” Rowan answered with sweet honesty. Even if that was completely unlikely.

“Who will be idiotic enough to bare you seven children. More than five would be unlikely,” Theodore commented.

“If we’re really in love,” Rowan muttered self consciously.

Scorpius felt a smile across his face, “Well look. My Dad’s having twins after fifteen years. So anything’s possible,” Scorpius offered reassuringly.

“Well. Then you are more than welcome to be the Barefoot and Pregnant Wife of Rowan,” Theodore muttered amusingly.

Scorpius looked at Rowan, who blushed bright red. “Well. You know, we’re just friends...”

“Yes. Exactly! Friends.” Rowan agreed enthusiastically quickly.

Theodore sighed and looked between them, “For Merlin’s sake. You spend most of the time making eyes at each other. If I have to spend the whole of next year dealing with you both denying you have feelings for the other. I am going to strangle you both,” Theodore sighed. “Just kiss already!” He said pointing a finger at both of them before walking out of the room.

Scorpius felt his stomach drop, and he just stared at his trunk, refusing to look anywhere near Rowan.

He could hear Rowan nervous breathing. “Scorpius” his voice came out quiet and nervous.

Scorpius took a nervous breath in. “Yes?”

“Do...you know....uhhh,” Rowan stopped. Scorpius understood, I mean he could have any Slytherin why would Rowan have feelings for him.

“Yep?” Scorpius said quietly.

“You do?” Rowan answered with relief. “Oh Merlin” He collapsed against the bed and sighed. “I do too.”

Scorpius looked up and did a double take and looked at Rowan who was staring up at the ceiling. The most endearing grin on his face. “What?” His voice trembled.

Rowan sat up. “I like you Scorpius.”

Scorpius' mouth fell open, even his brain seemed to have stopped. “What....but...”

Rowan slid off the bed and grabbed something out of his trunk. “I sort of made this for Valentines Day. But I kind of didn’t finish it in time” He admitted pulling out a small handkerchief and untied it. Inside was a silver ring with runes on it. “It’s your name in Runes.”

Scorpius stared. “You made this?”

Rowan nodded. “I’m not smart and good at school like you. But I like you, and if you want...we could...kiss? Maybe even be...”

“Boyfriends?” Scorpius stared shocked to think it could be possible. That Rowan was pouring his heart out.

Scorpius bit his lip and leaned closer, and they shared a gentle nervous kiss. It felt wonderful. And his heart was beating a mile a minute. Rowan might have chapped lips, and he tasted a little like dinner. But he didn’t care.

* * *

Scorpius saw the door slide open. Instinctively he pulled away from Rowan’s body, leaning forward, his head resting on his palms. Rose stood there squinting at Scorpius, her eyes narrowing in study as she looked at Rowan.

“Can we help you?” Theodore said looking at her.

“Scorpius, can we talk?” Rose said firmly.

Scorpius sighed. “I’ll be back.”

“We’re going to be at Kings Cross soon. I’m not waiting for you,” Theodore replied.

“I will. Make sure no one steals your trunk.” Rowan grinned.

Scorpius chuckled, and followed Rose into the corridor and slid the door shut. “So?” He said folding his arms. They didn’t really talk, like stars on different courses.

“What’s going on with Uncle Harry? Mum mentioned in a letter they’re not talking. They’ve been friends for years. What’s going on?” Rose asked accusingly like it had been Scorpius fault they hadn’t talked, like it was he who had told them to speak.

“I don’t know. Dad and Papa haven't said anything to me,” Scorpius said shrugging her accusation off.

“I know that. You're a terrible liar, but you're not stupid either. What’s happened?”

“Nothing has happened. And if it has. I don’t know. And truthfully I don’t care, my parents are together, I’m getting siblings. I’m happy.” Scorpius insisted, although it came out as more of a raised voice. “Why do you want to ruin that?”

Rose stepped back. “What?” She stared at him in disbelief.

“I don't want to ruin anything,” Rose replied. Staring in confusion, “Of course I want Uncle Harry to be happy. But, I want to make sure my parents are happy too.”

Scorpius had some idea, it was sort of obvious really. It was the only thing that had changed. “I think maybe it was something to do with Papa. I guess Dad took his side.”

Rose squinted, and looked away. She was clearly thinking. “I suppose that makes sense. How did they get together? No offence but they weren’t close.”

Scorpius grinned sheepishly. “They sort of were. It’s sort of like they were both dating, but not actually dating, dating.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Babe? You coming back in?” Rowan asked sweetly, reaching his hand out to Scorpius.

Scorpius felt his cheeks go amazingly red. As Rose just smirked and looked at Rowan and back at Scorpius. “Oh. Well then,” she turned on the balls of her feet and raised a firm finger at Rowan. “If you hurt him, you don’t understand how many people will come after you.”

Rowan frowned. “I care about Scorpius. Do you?”

Rose was silenced by that.

“We’re family. Sort of,” Scorpius said, trying to calm Rowan's rather attractive defensive side.

“Blood is thicker than water,” Rose nodded.

“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb,” Rowan corrected.

Scorpius grinned at Rowan, genuinely impressed. “Have I rubbed off on you?”

Rowan grinned back, “Mum has it on a tea towel.”

Scorpius laughed and practically fell into Rowan's arms. As the train lurched, and moved tracks.

As the Train pulled into Kings Cross, Steaming and hissing as it came to halt. Scorpius shared a tender kiss with Rowan. “Bye you two,” Theodore said standing up. “Have fun...”

“Bye,” Scorpius smirked as he pulled away from Rowan. “I shouldn’t keep my Dads waiting.”

“Yeah. Of Course,” Rowan nodded, “Let me get your trunk.” Rowan lifted it off the luggage rack. Scorpius smiled and they made their way out onto the platform

“I’ll take it from here. I have to find my Dads somewhere” Scorpius said squinting through the haze and smoke.

“Scorpius!” His name being called through the haze.

“I’ll owl you,” Scorpius said, patting Rowan's chest, hesitating in case his parents were watching.

Rowan, his amazingly oblivious self, kissed Scorpius firmly. “I’m not waiting until after summer to see you,” he grinned.

“Don’t worry I promise I’ll owl you every single day,” Scorpius said, cheeks blushing. He walked over to his parents.

“Draco. Did you see what I saw?” Dad said, smirking in amusement.

“I certainly saw your son snogging a Slytherin boy” Papa agreed, rubbing his belly.

“Dads. Don’t make a big deal out of this,” Scorpius begged mortified. “Please!”

“I don’t know. I want to meet this alleged ‘boyfriend’ as soon as possible,” Dad insisted.

“Dads. He’s in my class,” Scorpius replied flatly. “Oh. Speaking of meeting, Rose Accosted me on the train? Why aren’t you speaking to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?”

“Well” Dad started uncertain. “You see it’s complicated.”

“Is it?” Scorpius teased.

“Scorpius. You're too young to understand,” Papa said clearly trying to end this line of conversation.

“I’m fifteen,” Scorpius replied.

“A child.”

“Well. Considering what I was doing at his age,” Dad commented.

“No. No. You're not helping. He’s still a child!” Papa insisted indignantly.

“Just talk to them. I’m sure whatever it is. They're not going to ruin how many years of friendship.”

“They have to apologise first,” Papa said pouting haughtily.

“Now who’s the child” Scorpius said with a roll of his eyes.

Dad leaned over, “I wouldn’t. He is a bit hormonal.”

“Excuse me? I’m not deaf,” Papa said, glaring.

“See,” Dad said, muttering. “Remember we’re going to get donuts” Dad said, trying to distract Papa.”

“Ohh. I’m craving donuts,” Papa smiled placidly. Scorpius blinked in confusion.

“He has a sweet tooth. Or does now.”

“Are we getting donuts? Or are you going to continue to mutter about the normal parts of pregnancy?” Papa said firmly.

“Come on!” Dad said, putting his arm around Scorpius. They walked comfortably towards the barrier. Papa stopped and was looking over at the crowds, for a second. It took Scorpius a moment where he was looking.

“Weasleys. Harry and I are going for Donuts. You're welcome to join us,” Papa called out.

“Oh. Sure!” Ron called back.

Papa turned back to our bemused faces. “Don’t let anyone ever think I’m not the bigger person.” Papa declared.

Scorpius grinned, and Dad laughed. “Ever the egotist,” Dad commented wryly. Scorpius grinned.

* * *

It was odd seeing Papa fuss around Dad’s house. For a start he looked hesitant sitting down on anything. As if it was all stained, or worse. He also was very insistent on getting both Scorpius and Harry to pack. And kept asking if various items could be thrown out.

“Ah Hah! Got it” Dad declared as he came down the stairs. “Found Scorpius old crib!”

“You kept his crib?” Papa said, raising an eyebrow.

Dad looked at Papa and the concerned look he had at the chair. “Sit down. Honestly, I promise I haven't cum all over the chair”

Scorpius grimaced. “Oh. Dad...no” he shuddered disgusted.

“I didn’t say that,” Papa protested.

“You look like you’ve been sucking on a lemon” Dad grinned. As he waved his wand at the barred wood, which twirled and became a crib. “See. Perfect. Now we just need the one.”

Scorpius peered at it. “I slept in there.”

“Yep. When you were tiny and small,” Dad said patting Scorpius' shoulder.

“Box of baby stuff,” Uncle Ron said carrying a large box down the stairs.

“Who’s Cory?” Scorpius squinted looking at the box confused.

“Cory? I haven't heard that in ages” Papa laughed. Scorpius looked at his Dad in confusion.

“It was my nickname for you. As all the kids couldn’t pronounce your name properly. So I started calling you Cory. Your Papa hated it, and then you didn’t much like it either. So I gave up” Dad commented.

“Oh yeah. Rose used to call you Corpses,” Ron chortled recalling. “Doesn’t feel that long ago.”

“It does,” Harry admitted. Scorpius kneeled and began to open the box.

“Open it at the Manor. We’re packing, not unpacking” Papa said firmly.

“Taskmaster aren’t you?” Ron grinned.

“Otherwise they’ll never finish packing,” Papa commented.

The fireplace erupted with green flames.

“Lovely help is here.” Papa grinned.

As Rowan tumbled out, he coughed and dusted the ash off. “Hello Professor Malfoy. I got your message.”

“Lovely” Papa grinned. And handed Rowan a garbage bag. “Help your boyfriend clean his room. And try not to spend the whole time kissing.”

Scorpius just gaped. “You can’t just invite my boyfriend over?!” He protested.

“Why not. You need help cleaning your room. And clearly I’m not encouraging enough,” Papa commented.

“I don’t mind,” Rowan grinned. “I told you I want to spend time with you.”

“But it should be a date?” Scorpius said aghast. He wanted to spend time with Rowan but not like this.

Dad chuckled. “Scorpius relax. I’m sure Rowan doesn’t mind?”

“Nope. His bed is messy so I’m used to it” Rowan said.

“His dormitory too,” Papa sighed. “Merlin why did I get cursed with an untidy son.”

“Draco. Help me go through my wardrobe. You can throw out anything you hate,” Dad encouraged.

“Ooh. Now that is a temptation. I can throw out all those hideous jumpers you own,” Dad grinned.

“My mum knits those,” Ron said defensively.

“Not those. The ones he buys from Primark!” Papa muttered.

“I like my sweaters,” Dad muttered.

“You offered. To take backs,” Papa grinned, as he waddled up the stairs.

“I like your parents,” Rowan grinned.

“You haven't seen my room yet” Scorpius muttered wincingly.

Rowan laughed and kissed Scorpius on the lips.

* * *

It was mid August, summer was beginning to wear on. It was strange having Dad living at the Manor. And all the little things changing. Not bad, just different. Within a week Dad had a wizard wiring various rooms for electricity. As Harry was sick of relying on the rather old gas lights. On top of that Dad was threatening to renovate the kitchen.

Papa on the other hand was being rather blasé in what felt like a huge personality shift. Sort of. He was always terrifyingly insistent about the nursery. Scorpius and Dad had repainted it twice. As far as Papa was concerned Dad could renovate and demolish the manor. As long as he didn’t touch the nursery.

Rowan also was a regular at the manor. Scorpius hanging in his room. Or taking their brooms out and flying laps around the manor. Amusingly Scorpius loved Rowan fuss about the peacocks. Preening and feeding them.

Dad would cook dinner, Rowan would eat like a fiend before floo’ing home. “That boy is going to get fat with the way he eats,” Papa commented, as he gripped the Table as he heaved himself with an audible groan.

“You are in no condition to comment on that Draco,” Dad pointed out.

“Excuse me Harry, my body is swollen out of proportion due to the twins you put...Ow...In there,” Papa replied irritably.

“I heard an ow? Why did you say ow?” Scorpius voice rising in concern.

“Twinge. It’s fine..” Papa dismissed.

Dad looked equally uncertain. “Let’s get you on the couch with your legs up” he suggested. “Then maybe a warm bath.”

Papa nodded and scratched his belly, he looked so round. Like a beachball had been glued to his diaphragm and his skin stretched over the top. Dad put his hand on the small of Papa’s back and helped him as he waddled into the living room. 

“Isn’t dad due in a month?” Scorpius commented as he began tidying the plates from dinner.

“Normally yes, but he’s having twins so they usually come out a month early,” Dad added.

Scoprius sat on this as he packed up the plates into a pile and carried them into the kitchen dumping them into the sink. If Papa had conceived after the date, it meant he would be due. Well now...ish.

Mild panic flooded Scorpius and he almost sprinted into the Living and almost doubled over the chaise lounge. “Papa. Aren’t you due now?!” Scorpius said out of breath. 

“Around now. As such I get pain a lot. My belly has dropped, so it could be tonight. It could be next week” Papa said leaning back on the couch, his legs propped up by the cushion. He winced again, and started rubbing his belly.

“Dad. Papa could be in labour!” Scorpius insisted.

“Your papa would know if he’s in labour” Dad said with a reassuring look. Scorpius slumped onto the couch.

“Trust me. I wouldn’t be in such a rush,” Papa said a smirk. Which suddenly dropped from his face, it contorted into pain. And he groaned rubbing the sides of his belly.

“Draco…” Harry said squinting.

“Alright. Fine. I’ve been having contractions for about an hour and half,” Papa winced.

“Hah. I knew it!” Scorpius beamed.

“Lucky guess” Dad said wryly. As he sat down next to Draco. “How far apart are your contractions?” 

“Ten minutes apart,” Papa said, wincing. Dad glared. “Look. Fine..but. I’ve already had two false labours, I thought it was that. I figured I’d have a little longer.”

Dad sighed and looked at Scorpius rubbing his temples. “Alright. Alright. Scorpius, Firecall Granny Weasley. And Hermione probably.”

“I would like neither of them looking at my puckered asshole! Call a bloody Mediwitch!” Papa snapped back. 

Scorpius rolled his eyes as his Dads started to Argue. Eventually he raised his voice and bellowed, “SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!”

Both his Dads stopped and stared. “Did neither of you prepare a birth plan?” Scorpius said firmly.

“Of course we have,” Papa replied. “Obviously.”

“Yes. A home birth. With Mrs Weasley who has helped birth more children than anyone I know,” Dad insisted.

Papa groaned. “Fine. Fine. You are right. I just I’m older...and well.”

“Scorpius. Firecall your Granny, I’ll help Papa to bed. Then bring some towels. He’s bound to lose his water soon,” Dad said, Scorpius could tell he was trying to stay calm but he was doing that thing where he readjusts his glasses every two minutes out of nervousness. 

Scorpius grabbed a handful of floo powder and stuck his head into the flames as he called for his Granny. “Granny? Papa is in Labour are you there”

“Scorpius? Is that you?” Granny Weasley called out as she walked over to the fireplace stooping down.

“Yes Granny. Dad told me to Firecall you. Papa is in labour” Scorpius repeated. “Let me get Grandad and we’ll be there in a minute.”

Scorpius nodded and pulled his head back. He took a nervous breath and sighed. Getting to his feet he went to fetch some towels from a linen cupboard. He heard the fireplace and returned carrying a pile. As his Granny and Grandad tumbled out. “I should talk to Percy to make flooing more comfortable for the elderly,” Grandad Weasley commented. 

“Where’s your Dad’s?” Granny Weasley smiled.

“Upstairs in the master bedroom,” Scorpius nodded, nerves were bubbling in his stomach. “Papa will be oka,y right?”

“Oh Scorpius, trust me dear your Papa will be fine,” Granny Weasley reassured. Scorpius nodded and led her upstairs. 

He knocked on the door. “Dads. Granny Weasley is here.”

“Come in….oh Merlin Fuck!” Papa swore.

Scorpius stared, he hadn’t heard his Papa swore ever. Granny Weasley took the pile of towels and gave a warm hug and opened the door. Scorpius caught a glimpse of his papa. Propped up by pillows and puffing and groaning. It didn’t look remotely enjoyable. The door shut, and stayed shut. Grandpa Weasley patted Scorpius shoulder, “come on. Let’s head downstairs. They might be while,” he commented reassuringly.

Scorpius nodded, he did want to be a part of it. But understood. There was a nervous excitement filling him, only abated by the fact it was taking forever. Hermione and Ron arrived, A Mediwizard named Cassidy. Scorpius suspected that someone had caved to Papa’s request. Aunt Hermione Probably. Scorpius on Uncle Ron’s suggestion ended up having a nap curled up on the settee. And when he woke with dawn almost breaking there was no sign of his newest siblings.

Eventually at Six twenty five in the morning. A bedraggled looking dad came downstairs yawning. “We have a boy and a girl,” Dad said, stifling a yawn. 

“And Papa?” Scorpius asked.

“Threatening to never let me have sex with him again. So he’s fine,” Dad grinned. “Come on up, I want you to meet your brother and sister.” 

Scorpius rose and smiled. 

“Congratulations Mate! Draco didn’t hex you then?” Ron grinned.

“Just some hollow threats” Dad replied, as he led Scorpius upstairs. He opened the door to the master bedroom. Papa was in bed, a sheet draped over him. He was glistening with sweat and his shirt had dark patches of discolouration. Granny Weasley was rocking an infant in her arms. While Hermione was holding the other, smiling gently.

“Scorpius” Papa said with a tired smile. “I would hug you but I’m so sweaty it isn’t funny” He said.

Scorpius didn’t care and hugged his Papa gently. “What did you name them?” Scorpius asked.

“James Sirius Potter and Lily Narcissa Potter” Papa smiled. 

Granny Weasley brought over the bundle she was carrying and handed it to Scorpius. Who Dad guided to hold it correctly. Scorpius looked down, eyes scrunched shut and wrinkled red face, yet so small and delicate. His sibling. “Which ones which?” Scorpius asked quietly.

“You're holding James. Your Aunt is holding Lily,” Dad said looking over at Hermione to confirm. Who nodded.

“Hello James,” Scorpius smiled gently. James didn’t answer. Not that Scorpius expected him to.

“Let’s take the twins downstairs, and we’ll let Draco rest,” Granny Weasley smiled. 

“I love you Scorpius. And You Harry,” Papa smiled. As Granny heaved James into her arms. 

“Call if you need anything,” Granny said to Dad firmly.

“Thank you Molly,” Dad smiled. Before taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes, he yawned. 

“I'll get to sleep before you do,” Papa muttered. “I did all the work.”

“Yes you did” Dad grinned back. 

Scorpius smiled and stood in the doorway, after all he was the one who got his Dad’s back together in the first place. And now they were a family, as it always should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself with this to write from a few different perspectives. It was interesting, experience it became longer than I intended. But I enjoyed building this world and dynamics.


End file.
